halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
醜狼
Appearance 醜狼 is a roughly two meters tall gray and black wolfman. He normally wears priest robes and carries a staff called Light of Glory which was obtained after defeating the Zombie King. His height in Second Life is the same as his natural height. Personality Kind and much like a big brother to many. He is helpful and smart, calm and collected. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Wolf was first seen when he helped protect 王子 and 小龍女 after they had been attacked by some thugs at the bidding of Fair Sky. After the fight, they were both surprised to find that he was a priest and asked him to join their team. 娃娃 joined soon after, but Wolf suggested that they find an archer and a mage to fill out the rest of their team due to the fact that they did not have a long-ranged attacker (which is why they were killed by a mob of leopard-headed monsters). The team went to the Adventurers' Guild to recruit these missing classes where Wolf made the candidates line up and checked on their qualifications. In the end, they were not able to find a suitable member. After Guileastos joined Odd Squad, they decided to go a mission into Rampaging Dragons' Valley. Before they left, Wolf mentioned that dragon XX was supposed to be very good for your health and could be sold for 1 gold coin apiece. This set Prince on a mission to collect as many as he could. Wolf thought this was because Prince wanted to eat it so that his health would improve (Prince wanted them for the money). His mistake became apparent when Gui, who had similar thoughts, made dragon XX stew and as a result got his first beating at the hand of Prince. Soon after this, Odd Squad got into a fight with Dark Phantom due to a misunderstanding. Wolf had his hands full trying to heal Gui and Prince so they wouldn't die. His last healing spell allowed Prince to survive Ming Huang's Heaven's Nine Fury while the other members of Odd Squad all perished. While they were discussing the importance of a mage after the battle with Dark Phantom, Yu Lian overhears the conversation and asks if she can join the team. After seeing her abilities, they decide to let her join. It quickly became obvious to the other members of Odd Squad that Yu Lian liked Wolf. Unfortunately, even with all the hints (always running to him after she cast a spell asking how she did, talking to him endlessly, saying something along the lines that if a guy like him wanted a wife she would marry him, etc.) Wolf was oblivious to the fact that she liked him. This caused the other members to band together to help Yu Lian catch him. Gui tried writing a love letter in her hand and sending it to him, but he did not understand what the letter meant. Lolidragon and Doll with Prince's help arranged a candle light dinner for the two of the them, but they didn't end up going. Finally, Prince snuck up behind him and hit him over the head with a club knocking him unconscious. Gui fixed him up and when he awoke he was in a church. Prince explained to him that Yu Lian liked him and wanted to marry him. Wolf came up with a number of reasons why she wouldn't want to marry him, but she refused to be swayed. Thus, the two were married. Tournament arc For most of the fights in the tournament, Wolf's main job is to heal his teammates and occasionally attack other players. He is also the team strategist telling all the other members what they should do. During the fight against the Demon Demon (Spirit Spirit) Team, he was the one who defeats the boulder spirit with the help of Gui's Fire Phoenix and Meatbun (he had Fire Phoenix heat him up and then Meatbun cried on him which allowed Wolf to shatter him into pieces). He was also the only one who did not completely go insane after Prince's death and stopped the other members of Odd Squad after it was evident that they had already won. In preparation for the final match, Wolf purposed a training exercise where they attacked large mobs in order to simulate the number of players that they will be up against. He is also the one who made up the special escaping training which did help in the end. For the final match itself, Wolf teamed up with Gui and wandered around the arena avoiding trouble until the end. Then he took up his position as healer and strategist directing the members of Odd Squad until he was killed by a combination of Heaven's Nine Fury and Meteor Shower. Lolidragon ended up being the last combatant alive making Odd Squad the winners and owners of a piece of land. Nan Gong Zui arc Wolf was given a position in the Military Department as a strategist and helped oversee the construction of Infinite Hamlet. Eastern Continent arc While Prince is gone, Wolf, Nan Gong Zui and Wicked helped prepare the army for the battle against Fan and his forces. Infinite City Invasion arc Wolf, Nan Gong Zui and Wicked were in charge of the army during the invasion (Nan Gong Zui was the overall commander). Wolf directed the troops for the battle and helped defend the walls for a time. He mentions to Nan Gong Zui that he hopes Prince will be back in time for the fight because miracles happen when he is around. With Wolf and the others combined efforts, they were able to hold out until Prince arrived with the newest recruits and caused a reversal ending in their victory. Rock & Roll Concert arc Wolf is seen during the military parade, but is absent for the rest of the arc. Reputation arc Shortly after the incident with the guild masters, Nan Gong Zui became concerned by the fact that many of the Central Continent players did not accept Prince as their Lord. Wicked mentioned that it was probably due to the fact that Prince had not survived the Adventurer's Tournament and his level was not high enough among other things. Swan Beauty commented that Prince's reputation was not good enough. It then became the goal for all the members of Infinite City to increase Prince's reputation. First, all the top members of Infinite City including Wolf swore their allegiance to Prince and were to call him Lord. This made Prince very uneasy and he wanted them all to address and interact with him as they did before. When Wolf called him by his name Lolidragon hit him over the head and told him to call Prince "lord." When Prince and Doll left to go train, Doll told Wolf that she and Prince had ran away. Wolf told her to stick with Prince or he might disappear. Ugly Wolf was then seen coming with the other members of Infinite City to help Prince and company when they were being attacked by Caelus. With their help they were able to defeat him He was next seen in the men's bath. Prince commented that he could not really seen anything since Wolf was covered in fur. He and the other men fled when Lolidragon arrived. After Prince was attacked by an assassin, Wolf healed him. Central Continent Conquest arc NPC Rebellion arc Equipment Weapon *'Barehanded:' Able to use fists for close-range attack. *'Light of Glory:' A large staff for healing and for mid-range attack. Powers & Abilities Healing Skill *'Holy Blessing:' Recovering a large amount of life force to an individual and removing bad side-effects. *'Low-level Heal:' Recovering a small amount of life force to an individual. *'Mid-level Heal:' Recovering a half amount of life force to an individual. *'Medium Healing:' Recovering a half amount of life force to his teammates at the same time. Holy_blessing.jpg|Holy Blessing Mid-level_heal.jpg|Mid-level Heal Defense Skill *'Impenetrable:' Creating a large round barrier around him or his teammates to protect them from far-range attacks and magics. Trivia *Wolf is the doctor in the infirmary at Feng Lan's university. *Wolf is the first male avatar to be shown getting married in the series. *Wolf is the only beast character in Odd Squad. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:獸人族 Category:祭司 Category:非常隊 Category:副隊長 en:Ugly_Wolf